Loyal Soldiers
by Xander867
Summary: When a crucial star system removes itself from the Republic, a crisis unfolds. Palpatine will not allow the loss of the system but many within the Republic are hesitant to attack the rather peaceful worlds. The loyalties of many of the Republics own Clone troopers and Jedi will be brought to the breaking point. Who will change sides? Includes: Some Jedi fluff & slices of clone life
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a more comprehensive summary.**

**When a crucial star system removes itself from the Republic a crisis unfolds. Palpatine will not allow the loss of the system but many within the Republic are hesitant to attack the rather peaceful world. The loyalties of many of the Republics own Clone troopers and Jedi will be brought to the breaking point. Who will change sides?**

**This story includes: many new characters, glimpses of clone life, Jedi relationships, a little fluff off on the side and plenty of action and suspense.**

**Main Clone Wars Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Yularen and eventually Captain Rex.**

**Without further ado I present to you _Loyal Soldiers, _chapter one.**

* * *

_Crisis in the Senate!_

_Many star systems have abandoned the Republic during the Clone Wars but not until now has such a crisis come to hand. The Azure system, home to the Republic's mightiest shipyards, has unexpectedly declared independence. With the sudden loss of the crucial system, the Grand Army of the Republic has been deprived of the much needed warships required to keep its war effort in motion. _

_Now, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has called for an emergency meeting with the Jedi and Republic Military to find a quick and deceive resolution…  
_

* * *

The Office of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was packed with some of the most well-known figures in the galaxy.

There was the Chancellor himself sitting behind his luxurious, hand carved wooden desk with two of his aides flanking him on both sides. Admiral Yularen, commander of the Republic Fleets and masterful tactician, stood straight and at attention before the Chancellor. Beside him was the most outspoken Senator in the Republic, Padme Amidala. She and Senator Organa next to her represented the Senate on the matter.

Sitting comfortably in a chair before the Chancellor's desk was old and weathered Master Yoda, accompanied by Jedi Generals Windu and Kenobi. And finally, off in the back of the group, trying to stay out of sight and out of mind, was the young Padawan Ahsoka Tano.

"Needless to say this is nothing short of a catastrophe," Palpatine went on. "Without Azure system our campaign against the Separatist Alliance will grind to a halt."

Master Yoda nodded slowly. "Unexpected it is for the sudden departure of Azure. Rethink our strategy we must."

"If I may interject," Admiral Yularen spoke up. "We won't be able to press any offensives without additional warships, but we should be able to hold and defend our current positions for the time being."

Palpatine snorted. "All the while General Grevious builds up his forces for another thrust into the heart of Republic space."

It was Mace Windu's turn to speak. "We have no intelligence suggesting that the leader of Azure system has attempted to make contact the Separatist. They may just wish independence from both sides of this war." He folded his arms across his muscular chest. "But the leader has failed to provide reasoning for this sudden action, so we cannot rule out the possibly of them turning over to the enemies side."

"Of course we cannot." Palpatine said a little sharply, showing his annoyance. "But there is more to this succession then you all might think." He tapped in a few commands into the monitor inside his desk. The room's lights darkened and nothing but cold moonlight illuminated the room. A holoprojector activated in the middle of the group and displayed a star chart.

"The capital of Azure system, the world of Anaxes, lies but a stone's throw away from Coruscant. One quick hyperspace jump from there would put an enemy fleet right on the very doorstep of our government. Not only that, the star system sits directly on the Perlemian Trade Route, our main supply line between the Core Worlds and the Outer Rim. Without that supply line we will not be able to move troops and ships to where they are needed the most."

Master Yoda hummed a grimace. "A great problem the people of Azure system present us, but made any threats towards us they have not."

"Senator Organa and I concur with Master Yoda," Padme said. "If we negotiate a treaty with them then perhaps they will come back into the fold with the Republic."

Palpatine sighed, flicking off the holoprojector and returning the lights to normal. "You're youthful idealism is quite refreshing at times Senator Amidala but they have already decided to not be a part of the Republic. I am afraid military action is our only recourse. The people of Azure system left the Republic illegally and will therefore be regarded as enemies." He held a solid expression, folded his fingers and leaned back in his chair. "An assault on Anaxes will put them back in line and bring an end to this nonsense."

"With all due respect your excellency that is a ludicrous notion."

All eyes in the room turned to look upon a stern faced Yularen who looked composed and yet ready to burst like a supernova.

The Admiral regained his composure and then spoke more calmly. "Attacking Anaxes would result in our defeat. It is a fortress world with defenses that rival Coruscant's and its people will be ready to defend their homes to the last soldier."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I take it you have some connection to this world Admiral. Care to share it with us?"

Yularen nodded slowly. "I was born here, on Coruscant, but I was raised on Anaxes. I went through officer training there before transferring back to Coruscant to join the navy."

The statement received the Admiral a glare from Palpatine. "Admiral, need I inquire where your loyalties lie?"

"No your Excellency," He said briskly with the slightest hint of hesitation. "I took an oath of loyalty to the Republic which I will honor regardless of my homeworld's decisions."

"And what would you say if commanded you to lead a task force to Anaxes and bring them back into the Republic? Given your background and inside knowledge of the world's defenses your chances of success are much high than that of any other admiral."

"I would say: _No, it is impossible for me to commit such a horrible act_."

"And why is that?" Palpatine said. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a vibroblade.

Yularen did amazingly well to hide his feelings even though he knew the Jedi could sense exactly what he felt.

"I refuse to take part in an action that would place my wife and child in harm's way." He said sternly. It was a little known fact to the other officers in his command and he had hoped to keep his families existence under a low profile until the war was over. "They live happy, comfortable lives on Anaxes. It is my wish that it remains that way."

"You're concern is dully noted Admiral," Palpatine's glare was constant and unforgiving. "You are dismissed for now."

Offering a weak bow, Yularen spun on his boot heel and left the office without a word of complaint.

"That was rather unpleasant." Obi-wan commented, always trying to ease tensions, whether they are foreign or domestic. "If you are considering a successful strike on Anaxes than you will need him Chancellor."

"No I won't." Palpatine gave the group on of his signature, politician smiles. "The Republic has Jedi," He stood up and paced along the wall-spanning window behind his chair. "I'm sure a Jedi General has the ability to get the job done without too much difficulty."

The three masters looked at one another and Ahsoka felt the uncomfortable urge to throttle Palpatine.

"Take no action against Anaxes we will," Yoda said. He spoke on behalf of the masters present, as if they all had a quick conference in their minds over the matter at hand. "The people of Azure system are _not_ aggressive towards the Republic. Participate in any military action towards them, the Jedi will not. Prove a threat first to the people of the Republic, they must first."

Chancellor Palpatine felt his inner dark lord rising inside of him but he quickly shut down his anger and let a cooler head prevail. "I see," He returned to his chair. _Jedi always do what is right, the impotent cowards…_

Senator Organa cleared his throat for attention. "Chancellor, before any military action can be made the Senate must approve of it first. The Azure system may not legally be neutral but attacking them will send a message to other worlds that suggests we will do the same to them if they try to defy the Republic."

"Diplomacy is our best option for now," Padme said, picking up on her friend's momentum in the argument. "A delegation can be assembled and sent to Anaxes to negotiate their return to the Republic, if not at least their cooperation with allowing our ships to pass through their boarders."

As Palpatine listened to the senators and Jedi discuss the details of the delegation mission he felt a creeping sensation tiptoe its way up his spine. The sensation felt as if he or rather everyone in the room was being observed from a distance. Not just any distance either… a great distance. To him it felt as if someone was watching them from across the folds of space and time. Had he not been in the presence of Jedi he would've seized the observer and wretched their sight away from him. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, a Force users hand was at work here.

And then as suddenly as it had appeared, the presence was gone. He guessed at least Master Yoda had felt something for his expression betrayed his questioning thoughts. The other Jedi seemed unaffected and oblivious, especially the little Padawan whose purpose here was uncertain to him. Perhaps she was standing in for her master whom he had requested to be at the meeting.

If only Anakin was here, Palpatine thought. No doubt he would've been on his side. Of all the Jedi, it would be him who he could sway into leading clone forces on Anaxes.

A comlink beep came from his desk. With a sigh he clicked the communication device on, thankful for the distraction.

"This is the Chancellor speaking," He answered. Normally his assistant would hold all calls during meetings. For one to be sent directly to his office meant it carried a certain weight of importance.

A soft, female voice came over the com. "Your Excellency, Senator Mu'Val of Anaxes is wishing to make contact with you."

Both of his white eyebrows rose. "Mu'Val you say?" That traitor, he immediately thought. The Senator of Anaxes had left Coruscant under the cloak of darkness and then transmitted a message to the Republic declaring the separation of the star system he represented. This had all happened early in the night and Palpatine was still in the process of getting an arrest warrant for him. "Allow the transmission,"

"Yes Chancellor," The assistant clicked off and then automatically the lights dimmed once again and the holoprojector activated.

An image of an aged man appeared before everyone. The hologram was only a third of the human's normal size and his image stood solidly on the desk's surface.

"Greetings Senators," He said. "And Jedi," He completely ignored greeting the Chancellor even though they had made solid eye contact. Palpatine saw this as an open act of defiance.

"Senator Mu'Val," Bail Organa took the lead. "Your transmission is quite convenient. We were just discussing a diplomatic envoy be sent to your world to discuss a return to–"

"The Republic?" Mu'Val interrupted, shaking his head with a kind but saddened smile. "We are past the point of no return my old friend." He shifted his image to look at Palpatine. "I suspect if I ever step on Coruscant again all that will be waiting for me is an arrest warrant and a secluded prison cell."

On the inside Palpatine sneered. "You did break Republic law and declare an unlawful claim of independence. Such acts are considered treason and punishable by imprisonment."

Obi-wan Kenobi stepped forward. "Senator, it is not too late to turn this around. Isolating your people from the rest of the Republic is going to hurt you more than us." He folded his fingers together in a peaceful gesture. "To ensure peace throughout the worlds of the galaxy the Republic must stay united. We implore you to reconsider your decision."

Mu'Val smiled. "Ah, Master Kenobi, you should've been a politician." He chuckled. "I would've voted for you."

Obi-wan smiled. "Thank you, but I would miss wearing these fashionable Jedi robes."

The two joked nonchalantly and it broke some tension in the atmosphere.

Ahsoka found it comforting that this Senator, Mu'Val, was a practical and calm being. His receding hairline and lined face gave her the impression he was at least quadruple her age, and yet he made openly friendly jokes that seemed, well, disarming.

"In all seriousness Master Jedi," Mu'Val said after he stopped chuckling. "I must inform you that this decision was not mine to make, but don't get me wrong, I do support it fully."

"Then whose choice was it to break Republic law and place the safety of Coruscant in jeopardy?" Palpatine said.

Ahsoka automatically rephrased the question in her head as, _who do I arrest and lock away forever?_

"Why the Empress of course," Mu'Val looked like he was trying to suppress a smirk. "The sovereign leader of the Azure Imperium has the power to declare the political alignment of her worlds, which at the moment, are nil."

"Empress?" Palpatine breathed. "Imperium? Since when has Azure system been an empire?" He had his hands braced against the top of his desk as if he was going to reach out and crush the hologram.

"As of yesterday," Mu'Val shrugged. "You see we've always been under the rule of our Empress. We may have just forgotten to inform the Republic of her existence."

"Conspiracy!" Palpatine slammed a fist into the desk, shaking the holoprojector a little. "This was all planned. You concealed your hidden leader's existence and you organized when you would break away from the Republic." He took in a long breath to calm himself. "This will not go unpunished."

"Oh it will," Mu'Val was suddenly stern and his face hardened. "If you ever want our resources to go to your war effort again you will listen to what her majesty has to say."

The room dropped into dead silence. Palpatine leaned back in his chair and bridged the tips of his fingers together. "Very well, I will listen to what your _despot_ has to say."

Mu'Val ignored the insult. "Well, you won't be talking to her yourself." He looked over at Organa and Amidala. "A diplomatic envoy is welcome to join me and Her Majesty on Anaxes. But there is a catch,"

"There always is," Obi-wan commented.

Mu'Val nodded, cheerfully. "The Empress will pick the members of the envoy. Three delegates: One Senator, one military commander and one Jedi,"

"This is highly irregular." Padme said. "Does your leader have a preference as to who she sees?"

"No," Mu'Val responded almost immediately. "But her Majesty prefers to choose those whom she knows are not mere puppets with their strings being manipulated." That comment was for the Chancellor, which he took with a harsh glare.

"If we agree to this, will you and your leader hear our reason for the people of Azure system to rejoin the Republic?" Padme asked.

Mu'Val nodded. "You have my word, Senator Amidala, and that of the Empress."

"Then it is settled." Palpatine said. His tone still had its sharp edge. "Name the delegates, if you would."

"Very well," He nodded towards Bail. "Senator Organa, you are a man true to his convictions, a trait the Empress smiles fondly upon. She would be honored if you were to join her on Anaxes."

Organa bowed humbly. "I will be my pleasure, old friend."

Mu'Val smiled. "Thank you. I look forward to catching up on old times. The second member of the envoy, the military commander, will be Admiral Yularen."

"No," Palpatine blurted out. "Admiral Yularen is one of our most competent admirals. The Republic will not risk such an important commander to capture if negotiations breakdown."

A snort came from the hologram. "And yet you let Bail Organa, the prince and Senator of Alderaan, go without as much as a complaint." He flashed his friend an apologetic look for bringing titles into the matter. Bail took no offense. "It will be Yularen or no envoy will be granted access into Azure space."

Ahsoka can only imagine what Palpatine wanted to do to Mu'Val at the moment. The Senator was openly defying him with bravery that Ahsoka couldn't help but admire. She wished she could shake the man's hand. He reminded her of another brave Senator whom she missed dearly.

"Very well," Palpatine said, his voice curdling with annoyance. "Name the last delegate."

"Ah yes, the Jedi representative," Mu'Val said. "Her Majesty wants a Jedi's whom she could trust to speak their mind and not hold anything back." He gave Obi-wan a smirk. "As much as I would like to have you for company Master Kenobi, her Majesty was very specific in her decision. You are, as she had said, too old and wise for her."

Obi-wan couldn't help but chuckle. "Well this humble Jedi could never argue with royalty." He said, thinking of someone else in particular who could be a royal pain at times.

"I know what you mean," Mu'Val said with a wink. "The Jedi her Majesty wishes to be a part of the envoy is _her_." He pointed behind the group.

And then all eyes fell upon Ahsoka who suddenly felt incredibly small.

"Me?" Surprise rolled over her in the Force. "I… I'm honored by the invitation, Senator, but I must confess that I am hardly the Jedi for the job."

"Really now?" Mu'Val smiled warmly. "You are Padawan Tano correct?" He strained his eyes to look closely at her. "Oh yes, you are indeed Ahsoka Tano. You look just like your holo although you seem a bit older now. The Empress was very specific as she wants a young Jedi who is more headstrong and has more youthful idealism than the older, wiser and stricter Jedi Masters." He spared Obi-wan another grin. "No offense intended."

Obi-wan returned the grin. "None taken,"

"As I said before, young Jedi," Mu'Val continued. "Her Majesty wants _you_ to be her Jedi delegate."

Ahsoka looked at her Masters for guidance.

They all looked at each other for a moment Master Yoda finally nodded. "Agree to this, we do," He said, receiving nods of approval from the other two masters. "Padawan Tano will go, won't she?"

"Um…" She was still trying to adjust to suddenly being the center of attention in the important meeting. "Yes, my masters," She bowed curtly, regaining composure and confidence. "It would be my pleasure to be a part of the delegation." She said to the hologram.

Mu'Val smiled elatedly. "Excellent, I will transmit the details of your arrival." He looked as if he was about to cut the transmission but he caught himself and turned to Palpatine. "Please do inform the good Admiral about the assignment. He seems to have walked out in a bit of a fury before I could tell him myself."

Palpatine opened his mouth to accuse him of having spies spying on the meeting but Mu'Val grinned and disappeared well before he could say a word. The Chancellor sighed and went back to leaning in his chair.

"This," Obi-wan said. "Will most certainly be an interesting mission,"

* * *

Senator Mu'Val moved through the halls of the Anaxes Citadel at a comfortable pace. The transmission to Coruscant, in his opinion, went fairly well and he is certain Her Majesty would be delighted to hear about it.

The halls of the capital building were remarkably clean as all royal palaces should be. Red velvet rugs lined the floors on the uppermost level of the Citadel with statues and paintings from across the galaxy lining the walls. Crystal chandlers hung from the ceilings and were held in place by chains made off solid electrum. Indeed this was certainly a palace fit for the Empress. She deserved nothing less, especially after what she has endured and what she plans to soon come to fruition.

Ebony black double doors with gold trimmed edges stood between him and the chambers of her Majesty. They were unguarded, as they always were, along with the rest of this level in the Citadel. The whole floor was considered to be Her Majesty's residence. Security would never be an issue for it was impossible to get in without being noticed, whether it would be by the guards or by her.

He pushed one of the doors aside with little effort as they were perfectly balanced on their hinges and weighed as much as a handful of feathers despite the fact that both doors fully opened could let a full-sized speeder fly through.

He courteously closed it behind him with care. The first room of the Empress' chambers was a foyer with decorations similar to the halls but with a more personalized touch. He chose the center most doors in the room with led to the bedchamber. He opened that one with even more care and closed it gently.

"Is that you Mu...?" A tired, sleep heavy voice asked from the dark room.

The voice came from the bed in the center of the room that could comfortably fit the Empress and about twenty of her friends in it. A black veil hung from the ceiling and enshrouded the bed. Only a faint shadowy outline of Her Majesty was visible.

"It is my Empress." Mu'Val moved over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge, his back facing the Empress. "I am pleased to inform you that the transmission went exactly as you said it would." He chuckled a bit. "And you should've seen Palpatine's reaction to my last comment. I'd give up a year's wages to see it again."

The shifting of bed sheets was subtle. "Good," The Empress said. "I am… pleased. Everything is moving along just as I have…" Her voice trailed off.

Mu'Val turned and reached into the veil to find his Empress' hand. She found his instead.

"You've been working too hard as of late my Empress. You should rest." Mu'Val said, holding Her Majesty's small, soft hand.

"I will Mu." She sighed. "But I'm afraid the real work is only beginning."

"Yes," Mu'Val nodded. "Everything will soon be yours my Empress." He felt her squeeze his hand affectionately. Her will and determination he admired greatly and he himself was determined to see her dreams become reality.

"The delegation," The Empress began. "Will be here within one rotation, I want everything to ready for them." Mu'Val couldn't see it but he knew his Empress was weakly smiling. "Organa, Yularen and… Tano. Yes… everything is moving along… just as I have… foreseen it…" She said before finally falling back into blissful sleep.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

I've watched every Clone Wars episode that has been aired and it was from them I got an idea for writing Fan Fictions. Every episode opens upon with a narrator (whose voice is epic) and it sets up the episode with a flashback or a fill-in. The intro would cut back on the length of the episode and avoid having to explain a few things.

So I wanted to try this intro in my Fan Fiction. I also am trying to divide each chapter into two to three parts (which explains the lines.) That keeps it more organized and keeps every scene separated nicely.

I you think this format is good for reading Fan Fictions, tell me about! I'm always happy to read others opinions (especially the negative ones because they point out only the series flaws which I do appreciate. So be mean, I don't mind :3)

So thank you very much for reading this new story and stay tuned for the next chapter which will be up the day this chapter falls off the front page. Any reviews (positive & negative) are greatly appreciated.

Keep reading my friends,  
Xander867


	2. Chapter 2

_A mysterious plot,_

_With hopes of reunification, the Republic dispatches a diplomatic envoy to Anaxes to negotiate with the star system's secretive ruler, the Empress, to realign her realm with the Republic. But all is not what is seems as the Empress has motives that remain elusive to the Republic and even the Jedi…  
_

* * *

The shuttle ride would be a brief one, Ahsoka knew. She, Senator Bail Organa and Admiral Yularen boarded the small shuttle with Jedi Masters and Senators seeing them off.

Her master was there and was not happy with the situation. "Why wasn't I involved in the decision?" He had said earlier while Ahsoka packed what little items she possessed into a single suitcase back at the Jedi Temple.

"Well you weren't there to say anything about it." Ahsoka had retorted while tossing her spare Jedi robes into the suitcase. Thankfully the conversation didn't evolve into an argument. It ended on a calm note with her master finally wishing her luck on the mission and to keep him and the Jedi Council up to date on all developments in the negotiations.

Since the mysterious "Empress" of the Azure Imperium only wants the three members of the envoy to enter her star system Ahsoka had to pilot the shuttle herself. It wasn't a problem of course as anyone of the three delegates could pilot a small simple craft such as the one they used.

The shuttle, under Ahsoka's control, eased off the landing pad with great care as to not blast the engines in front of so many important Jedi and Senators. As the shuttle broke away from Coruscant's atmosphere Admiral Yularen, sitting in the navigators chair seat, plotted the short jump to Anaxes.

When the coordinates were locked, Ahsoka threw back the hyperdrive switch and the ship shot forward into faster than light travel.

"I never been a diplomat before," Ahsoka said. "I certainly hope the Masters' faith in me isn't misplaced."

"Ahsoka," Bail Organa put a hand on her shoulder from the copilots chair next to her. "If you are anything like your master than you'll do just fine." He said with an encouraging smile. He wore one of his more elegant suits for the mission, a dark blue robe with light green trimmings and matching pants.

Yularen, remaining uneasily silent behind them, wore his pristine white admiral's uniform with ever Republic medal he had ever received on it, which was quite an ostentatious amount of gold and silver on her chest.

Ahsoka, for the first time in years, wore a traditional set of white and brown Jedi robes. Her combat fatigues, although very comfortable and easy to move around in, weren't exactly formal wear for a young Jedi. It was almost uncomfortable for her to wear clothes that covered every part of her being except for her head.

"Thank you Senator," Ahsoka said. She turned around in her chair to look at Yularen who seemed to be staring off into space. "Admiral?" Ahsoka asked, catching his attention. "If you don't mind me asking, are you happy to be seeing your home again?"

"I am," Yularen sighed. "But I had hoped to return only when the war was over."

Ahsoka suddenly understood why. Yularen had already said his painful goodbyes to his family, not knowing if he would survive or not. Seeing them again will be joyful for them but he would inevitably have to make another painful goodbye before returning to war.

"I'm sorry Admiral," Ahsoka had spoken without thinking and wished she hadn't. His family was his personal business, not hers.

The admiral took no offense. "It's alright Commander." He straightened himself with the rigid posture that only a naval officer could possess. "I look forward to seeing my family one more time."

Ahsoka inwardly wished the best for Yularen. Returning home so soon might bring more hurt than joy to him.

* * *

After only a few minutes the ship exited hyperspace and was suspended over a lavish purple and blue world. Anaxes was indeed as beautiful as Ahsoka had read about. It's dominate purple surface color was attributed to its famous Sirpar trees which had leaves of various shades of violet and lavender. The planet was like many terrestrial planets with contents that were divided by large and small bodies of water.

Ahsoka then noticed the orbital shipyards wrapping around the beautiful world. The shipyards were a solid ring of docking bays and dry docks that made a perfect halo around the world. It was like a silver ring had been slipped over the planet's belly and rested just outside its atmosphere.

No wonder the shipyards made Anaxes such a valuable jewel to Palpatine. The shipyards looked like they could turn out an entire fleet within a matter of a few months. And that fleet could be on the Republic Senate's doorstep within a few minutes, making for a devastating surprise attack.

The communications board binged. Bail worked at it and received instructions for their landing.

"They are instructing us to land in the Royal Hangar inside the Anaxes Citadel located at their capital city, Anaxa City." The Senator looked over to Ahsoka. "I believe only the Empress and those she trust are allowed to use it. Be sure to show a great amount of gratitude when we depart."

Ahsoka nodded and took the ship into Anaxes' atmosphere. As they descended she caught glimpses of many cities dotting the continental landscape. They all had gleaming silver towers making up the heart of them with smaller, more personal homes making up the surrounding suburbs. Wild forest grew in untouched patches of land which Ahsoka could sense were full of life and harmony.

The Anaxes Citadel is the center of Azure system's government, the Azure Imperium, and was also the residence of the Empress. It sat atop of a lush green hill overlooking the other smaller hills surrounding it. Anaxa City was built over the smaller hills making the Azure Citadel the center of the city.

The Citadel looked as if its architect designed it to be a cross between a lavish cathedral and impregnable fortress. It had six high walls surrounding a gleaming tower in the middle. Each point in the hexagonal outer wall had a tower smaller tower of its own protruding out from it. Anything from turbolasers to anti-starfighter defense batteries could be housed within the doomed tops. Gardens of immaculate beauty filled the wide space between the outer walls and the gleaming tower in the middle. The gleaming tower was the highest rising piece of architecture on the planet. Its sharp tip could scratch low barring clouds overhead. Light blue windows dotted across the towers surface in a perfectly symmetrical pattern. Every square inch of the massive tower sparkled brightly as the local sun cast rays of light upon it.

Almost taken aback by the work of art that was the Azure Citadel, Ahsoka momentarily forgot about the landing. Pulling her mind back to the task at hand she slowly brought the shuttle down to an open landing pad that protruded from one of the lower section of the gleaming tower. It was a retractable landing pad that would pull the shuttle into the structure as soon as was secured to the pad.

On the landing pad were a dozen or so people standing in the shadow of the tower behind them. The three of them summarized they were Her Majesty's greeters. None of them saw anyone resembling a royal ruler among the group.

Ahsoka put more care into the landing than she would with other ships. Most of the time she was landing a starfighter or drop ships in hot combat zones. She had to remind herself that everything she did on this planet would reflect upon not only her but the entire Jedi Order and Republic. So with great care, she put the shuttle down at a respectable distance from the greeters. The boarding ramp hissed open and the three departed the ship.

In the center of the group of greeters was Senator Mu'Val himself. Ahsoka noted he was shorter than his holo had led her to believe. Around him were eleven other men and women who wore similar robes as Mu'Val. They must be the administrators that ran the government of the Azure Imperium on the Empress' behalf. But not everyone in the group looked like an administrator. One woman stuck out from the rest of the people.

She was not as old as the others but not entirely young, she wore a simple everyday dress and had long golden hair wavering in the wind. What distinguished the woman the most from the others was the innocent looking little girl holding her hand.

In the force the girl was a bundle of excitement ready to burst. Strange, Ahsoka thought, she wasn't trying to sense the little girl and yet her force aura shines brighter than anyone else in the group…

Mu'Val smiled and stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "Welcome to Anaxes." He said warmly and firmly shook Ahsoka hand, which was crushed in the grip.

Ahsoka bowed gracefully. "Thank you for having us." She said in her most polite tone.

Mu'Val returned the bow and then turned to Bail Organa. "Don't you look sharper than a vibroblade?" He said, admiring his elegant and expensive robes.

Both Senators laughed cheerfully and embraced each other. "I always dress in my best for these occasions." They parted and Mu'Val moved over to the last person of the three.

"Ah, Admiral Yularen," He extended his hand. "I can't tell you how happy we are to have you back home–"

Ahsoka felt the little buddle of excitement burst in the Force before she called out, "Daddy!"

The little girl, her long brown hair and dress whipping about, brushed passed Mu'Val and leapt into her father's arms. Admiral Yularen, the most cunning strategist in the Republic, held his daughter with the loving care that would come from any good father.

The reunion of father and daughter was tear-jerking and Ahsoka had to challenge herself not to let any drops escape her eyes. Mu'Val and Organa let the man have his moment. None of the others minded either.

"I'm sorry dear." That was the golden haired woman who walked up to Yularen. "But you know how she gets when things are exciting." Her smile radiated as did her beauty.

"Oh I understand," Yularen smiled at the little girl in his arms and she giggled. "I suspect she gets that from your side of the family." He turned to his daughter. "You are defiantly your mother's daughter." The little girl giggled again.

The woman put her arms around them both and squeezed. "And yet we named her after you." She whispered into Yularen's ear with a smirk. "I wonder if she'll ever be as calm and collective as you are."

"I heard that!" The little girl declared.

The two parents chuckled and parted. He turned to face Bail and Ahsoka. "Senator Organa, Commander Tano, may I introduce my wife Celia." He nodded his head to the beautiful woman with her hand around his waist. "And our daughter, Yula," He hefted the girl slightly in his arms. More giggling exploded out of her.

"It's a pleasure." Bail said, shaking the wife's hand and then extending a single finger for the little girl to grip with her whole hand to shake. She couldn't stop giggling.

The little girl then looked past Bail and eyed Ahsoka. "Aren't you a Jedi?" She asked.

Ahsoka felt her cheeks warm from the curious attention of what appeared to be the most precious being in the galaxy. "What gave me away? It was the robe wasn't it?"

Yula, who was no more than five standard years old, shook her head with a smile. "It was the lightsabers." She pointed with one hand at Ahsoka's belt. "I was told only Jedi can use those kind of weapons." She cocked her head with a question. "Why do you need two of them?"

Ahsoka made sure to word her response so that the Yula would understand and wouldn't be exposed to certain subjects that were not suited for little girls. "Well, I like my first one so much that I made a second one to match." She lifted her shoto, the smaller lightsaber, off her belt. "But they are not weapons, only tools whose use is dependent upon the wielder's use of it." She let Yula look but not touch it. She gazed at it with fascination.

"My daddy flies big cruiser and they shoot big lasers at bad guys to chase them off." She turned to her father. "Right daddy?"

Yularen nodded with the slight undetectable pang. "You're right my dear."

It must be hard to explain certain things to one so innocent. Just as how Ahsoka didn't want to tell Yula she used her lightsabers to fight others, Yularen didn't want to tell her that he used the vessels he commanded to attack and destroy other vessels. That sort of violence had no place in Yula's sheltered life.

Mu'Val sighed with a grin. "I'm a sucker for reunions." He cocked an eyebrow at Organa. "You can tell me all about your wife back on Alderaan over a drink later. I've got a bottle of Anaxi Ale that's older than we are. If you were to ask nicely I might share it with you," He winked at Bail.

"Oh Senator, Senator," Bail wagged his finger at his friend. "We're politicians, when we ask for something we always have a plan to get it." They both laughed again.

Ahsoka watched and wondered if every diplomatic mission was like this, full of warm feelings and laughter.

Yula cocked her head again. "Daddy, what's Ale?"

Yularen froze and gave his wife a _what-the-blaze-do-I-say_ look.

Celia stroked her daughter's hair and smiled. "It's something young ones shouldn't know about."

Yula gave her a puckered look. "That's exactly what you said about what rancors are and where little babies come."

Both parents' faces exploded into redness. Ahsoka too was blushing as Bail and Mu'Val pretended to be looking at the gardens.

"Okay dear," Celia took Yula into her arms. "That's enough curiousness for one day."

"But you never tell me anything!" She gave her a pout. "Daddy, where do little babies come–"

"That's a good question dear," Yularen interrupted swiftly. "And I'll be happy to tell you about that sometime later." He leaned over and kissed her on the head. "In about twenty years."

Yula opened her mouth to complain but her mother spoke first. "Say goodbye to your dad Yula," She winked at him with a perfectly curled eyelash. "He'll be home soon after his work is done. Won't you dear?"

Yularen nodded. "Yes dear," He said with a little redness still lingering in his cheeks.

"You promise to play with me too?" Yula asked with hope filled eyes.

"I promise,"

"Yay!" She exclaimed. "Bye-bye, daddy, come home soon! And tell me what rancors are when you get the chance!"

Yularen waved as his wife carried Yula off the landing pad towards the gleaming tower. He then turned back to the Senators and Jedi. "Please forgive me," He said with modesty. "I didn't mean to have all that out in front of everyone."

"It's alright Admiral," Ahsoka said modestly. "We didn't mind." Ahsoka looked over her shoulder at Yula as she was carried away, chatting with her mom at a thousand words per second. Her Force aura was still bright and shimmering like a blossoming flower. Ahsoka has felt similar presences before in Jedi younglings and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Yula was Force-sensitive. Whether the Admiral knew this or not, she didn't know. She had already told herself that his family was his business but she still felt it was her duty to inform him of the gift his daughter possessed.

Mu'Val laughed. "Hey, I was the one who invited them." He shrugged with his palms facing upwards. "I thought you might like the surprise."

"Thank you Senator Mu'Val." Yularen bowed courteously. "I very much appreciate it."

Mu'Val nodded and led the three over to the eleven others that had waited patiently.

"Senator Organa, Admiral Yularen, Jedi Tano, may I present the elected Overseers of Azure system. Together, with me as the chairman, we oversee all aspects of Her Majesty's empire." He gave the three a smile. "I thought you might want to see that this is not an absolute dictatorship as Chancellor Palpatine might have led you to believe."

"We would have never thought of such things," Bail said and nodded to all the Overseers before them. They all ranged from old to young, male to female, and a few of them were aliens. "I see that your government still lies deeply rooted in a fair democracy."

"To be fair my friend we've always been a democracy but we have always been guided by our royal rulers." He waved at the Overseers who dispersed and returned into the Citadel. "Let me explain." He gestured for the three to follow.

* * *

They entered the gleaming tower and began wondering its luxuriously decorated halls. "A thousand years ago our world was in peril." The group stopped before a large wall sized painting that depicted the purple world of Anaxes that was surrounded by flames with menacing looking warships descending upon it.

"A rival world sought to conquer Anaxes as they were jealous of our prosperity. They broke Republic law and attacked with a war fleet. We were completely caught off guard as the enemy fleet decimated our own fleet and world while the Republic stood idly by, afraid that interfering would cost them too many resources. Anaxes was left to fend for itself."

On that cold note Mu'Val moved the three over to the next painting along the wall. This one showed a woman, lean and human with bright brown robes around her and a sword of light in her upraised arms.

"At our darkest hour a hero emerged, defying the Republic's orders not to interfere." He gave Ahsoka a grin. "That hero was a Jedi Knight."

Ahsoka eyes widened. She was surprised that the Jedi had saved the entire world on her own but also deliberately disobeyed the Republic, even though is sounded that the Republic was in the wrong about not interfering.

"This lone Jedi, whose name has been kept secret throughout history, took command of what little of our fleet remained and drove our enemies from Anaxes."

Mu'Val led the group over to the next painting in the series. This one was also wall sized and showed what looked like the same Jedi Hero sitting upon a throne cloaked by a shadow high up in a gleaming tower. Her gaze was cast down upon the people in the city below as they rebuilt what was destroyed.

"Out of deep gratitude, the people of Anaxes unanimously agreed that the Jedi Hero should become their new ruler and ensure their safety and freedom. At first the Jedi Hero was hesitant as she explained that a Jedi does not seek to gain or hold power over others." Mu'Val released a painful sigh. "But she soon would reconsider. For interfering in the conflict the Republic had exiled her from all of Republic space as punishment for her defiance. She turned to the Jedi Order for help but they had refused. They had explained she went too far and had allowed her passion to cloud her judgment. They exiled her from the Order as well."

Mu'Val waved at the painting depicting the Jedi Hero as she sat upon her thrown in the gleaming tower. "And so she agreed to become the ruler our people desperately needed. She became the very first Empress. She ruled in secret so that the Republic would never learn of her existence. If they did they would have imprisoned her for remaining in Republic space on a Republic aligned world. For years she had secretly guided Anaxes into a golden age of peace and prosperity. Only the elected Overseers and a few other trusted individuals knew of her existence."

The next painting in line showed a funeral taking place. The Jedi Hero turned secret Empress laid upon a funeral pyre with her eyes closed and arms crossed her chest.

"Unfortunately, even Jedi can't live forever. Our Hero lived as long as she could for many decades but eventually she passed away. Her guidance was dearly missed." He lowered his head out of respect and then moved on.

"But of course, she wouldn't leave Anaxes without ensuring her people's future was secure. She had secretly married and bared a child. That child became the next secret ruler." Instead of a painting they stopped at a long line of bust lining the hall on both sides. "These are all descendants of our Jedi Hero, each one strong in the Force and trained by their parents to be just like the first Empress. And each had a single heir which they raised and trained to be the next ruler. Over the past thousand years many generations of Emperors and Empresses kept watchful eyes over our beautiful world. They were essential in many decisions, such as the construction of our orbital shipyards, the fortifying of our world from further attacks and the construction of many naval academies.

Mu'Val looked over at the Admiral. "You attended one of the first of these academies to be built if I remember correctly."

Yularen simply smiled proudly and nodded.

"Quite the history your people have Senator." Bail spoke up. "But I can't help but ask why does the Empress wish to reveal her existence now? And more importantly, why secede from the Republic?"

Senator Mu'Val gave him a palpable smirk. "Perhaps you would like to ask Her Majesty that yourself?" He gestured them forward. "She is the one who's called all of you here after all."

* * *

After navigating through the winding halls of the Citadel the group came to a well-guarded turbolift. There were ten guards, five on each side of the lift, each wearing light blue armor plates and bolstering large silver blaster rifles. They all wore helmets that concealed all but their mouths and noses.

"The Imperium Guard," Mu'Val explained. "Her Majesty's personal protectors. Not like she needs much protection anyways." He shrugged. "They keep a close eye on her and guard the areas of the Citadel where normal security couldn't go. The lift is the only way in and out of the Empress' throne room."

Ahsoka looked at each of the guards and could feel they were all tense and at alert, no doubt uncomfortable with letting visitors see their once secret ruler. A hand then fell onto her shoulder.

Mu'Val said, "You first," He pointed at the lift beyond the guards. "The Empress wants to see you one at a time."

Yularen and Organa traded glances. "Senator Mu'Val this seems highly irregular." Bail said. "Doesn't Her Majesty want to see us all at once so we can negotiate together?"

Ahsoka wondered the same thing.

"The negotiating will commence in all due time." Mu'Val grinned. "But first she wishes to meet you all personal. Living here all her life has left her quite curious of the outside worlds and she does seldom meet to new beings." He gave Ahsoka a slight nudge. "Go on, the lift goes all the way to the top. I hope you're not afraid of heights."

Ahsoka walked forward hesitantly. The feelings she was getting from the guards weren't malevolent ones but they comfortable either. Ahsoka could guess that their duty to protect their ruler was a deeply devoted one. Like Mu'Val had said, almost no one ever made contact with her until now.

She entered the lift and then the doors immediately snapped shut. The turbolift shot straight up and Ahsoka could fell gravity pushing all of her blood to her feet.

After a minute the lift slowed down to a stop, thankfully not as abrupt as it had started. The doors slid open and she entered the room beyond.

The room she entered was vast, large enough to dock a squadron of star fighters in. It was circular in shape and with massive thick pillars of black marble lining the massive windows that made up the walls. The transparent walls allowed a complete and unobstructed very of the surrounding area. The hill for which the Citadel sat upon and Anaxa City just beyond could be seen. The domed ceiling was also transparent with sun light splashing through it.

And in the very center of the room, basked in a shower of golden sunlight was a throne. It was massive enough to seat a Wookie with a back taller than a gundark could stand. It was such a large throne… for such a small ruler.

A small petit woman who was no taller than Ahsoka sat on the throne with pale skin that gleamed in the bright light. She wore what looked like Jedi robes but adapted to a royal rulers taste, a light blue robe made of shimmer silk with golden linings with a hood and matching leg and footwear. The hood was drawn over her head, making it impossible to see any of her face except for her narrow jaw.

As she approached Ahsoka reached out with the Force to sense if the Empress really was a decedent of a Jedi and therefore force-sensitive. But she detected nothing… less than nothing. An absence in the Force. The Empress should have had some hint of a Force aura around her, force-sensitive or not, but there was nothing but a vast emptiness in the room.

And then suddenly she felt it, the Empress' Force aura burst into existence, stretched out and met Ahsoka's. It caused enough surprise in her to gasp lowly. It felt as if the Empress had just reached out and shook her hand in the Force.

It was then that it occurred to Ahsoka that the Empress had been hiding her presence in the Force to the point where it was undetectable. Only Jedi Masters and a few Knights were known to be able to perform such a technique. This was meant to be a statement to Ahsoka. The Empress wanted her to know how skilled she was in the Force before anything else.

"At last," The Empress spoke. Her voice was small and soft with a smile on her lips. "You are here Ahsoka…"

* * *

**A/N: Pretty wordy in my opinion but I had to explain a lot. You could guess this is a set up for greater events soon to come. Things will get more interesting soon enough.**

**Now I made up Yularen's family because I felt there needed to be a sweet and innocent side to this story. What more could you ask for when you put a loving couple and a little girl into the mix? Yula is somewhat of a comic relief but she plays a much greater role later.**

**As for the fluff and clones I promised, it will come very soon. Next I believe in the next few chapters I'll be bringing in a certain clone, a certain Senator and a certain villain. Can you guess who the three new characters are? I bet you won't. ;)**

**Thank you for reading and I do appreciate those who submit reviews. I am more motivated when I know there are people out there who are interested in seeing this story continue.**

**Xander867**


	3. Chapter 3

_Secrets Revealed,_

_Ahsoka Tano, Padawan of the Jedi Order is now face to face with the secretive ruler of the Azure Imperium, the Empress. At first glance it is clear that all is not what it seems._

_Unbeknownst to the Republic, a Separatist ship is inbound for Anaxes and in it was none other than Count Dooku himself…_

* * *

As his star yacht sailed through hyperspace Count Dooku couldn't help but wonder what the near future may hold. Unknown to all, save for few trusted individuals, he was a Lord of the Sith. His powers of foresight should have been unmatched in the galaxy and yet every time he reached into the Force to sense the future he would only receive garbled and useless images. It was clear someone or something powerful in the Force were blocking his efforts and that of his master.

_But who_, he thought, _could possess such power?_

The communication board beeped with an incoming transmission. Dooku could feel who was transmitting him at least. He could always feel his master gaze upon him even if he was half a galaxy away.

He stood from his chair and activated the comm with a wave of the hand. Darth Sidious, hidden in both cloak and shadows, looked a bit more dark and unpleasant than he normally was. Indeed this won't be an enjoyable conversation.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Dooku kneeled before the dark hologram.

What sounded like a half gargled snarl came from Sidious. "Don't pretend you do not know Lord Tyranus!" Dooku could feel the weight of his master's gaze growing more intense. "You know full well what I want to be done."

"The murder of the Empress?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Yes master, I could destroy her. But where would that leave her crucial star system? Without her I sincerely doubt they will have the proper leadership to rejoin the Republic and set this war back on schedule."

He knew of his masters plans for the war. The Galactic Republic was supposed to win after the Supreme Chancellor, his master, gained enough powers to single handedly rule the Republic, destroy the Jedi, and effectively rule the galaxy. With Anaxes no longer under his control there was a frighteningly possible chance the Separatist would win and take over the Republic instead. Of course Dooku wouldn't mind taking over the galaxy with the Separatist and disposing of his master but it was still too soon for him to be plotting to kill his Sith Master. Such plots needed more time to execute.

"It does not matter!" Sidious' voice blared out of the comm speakers. "I will not allow years of progress to be thrown out by a mere rogue ruler." He seethed in the dark side and continued to snarl. "Defiance will not be tolerated in the new order of the galaxy. Eliminate her immediately."

Dooku bowed his head. "As you wish my master, I'll have her killed and make sure her government turns itself back over to the Republic."

With a sick satisfying grin Darth Sidious' hologram disappeared and Dooku could feel the weight on his shoulder disappearing.

He stood and retrieved a bottle of fine Serenno wine and opened it. He seldom drank in these dark times where an assassin seemed to lurk around every corner but right now he had to celebrate.

Just now he had witnessed a new side to his master. He was angry, not thinking clearly, and vulnerable. The situation provided a unique opportunity for him and his plans to usurp his master's power and life might come to fruition sooner than he had expected.

He raised a glance in a silent toast to the Empress and drank its contents.

It was good wine and he looked forward to shaking the Empress' hand when he convinced her to join him and his Confederacy…

* * *

"May I ask a question your majesty?" Ahsoka said, standing before the Empress of the Azure Imperium. She kept her thoughts closely guarded as the Empress proved more than capable in using the Force.

The Empress gave her a small fragile smile. "You may. And I must ask that you simply refer to me as 'Empress'. All I hear these days is 'your majesty' this and 'your majesty' that. It gives me a headache sometimes." She said with a role of her eyes underneath a hood.

Ahsoka smiled too from the calming casualness the conversation had. It seems Senator Mu'Val and the Yularen's are not the only ones on the planet who took life in calming strides. "Thank you Empress. I feel that you know much about me and I wonder if you've been observing me for some time now."

The question could've sounded more like an accusation but Empress took no offense.

"Well of course I have," Under her hood she kept up her regal smile. "Out of all the Jedi you stand out the most in the Force."

Ahsoka's widening eyes conveyed an unspoken question to the Empress.

She answered. "You see my dear Ahsoka. I am as much of a Jedi as you are." Empress said and began walking in a slow circle around the other. "I've studied in the ways of the Force, learned from it and used my knowledge to better my people. I serve the Force as much as I serve my people. It speaks to me whenever I reach out for it and it always answers." The Empress completed her circle around Ahsoka and stood directly in front of her.

Ahsoka couldn't help but shake her head. "How can you consider yourself a Jedi if you've never been trained by Jedi Masters? You couldn't have studied at the Jedi Temple either. The galaxy didn't know you even existed till a few days ago."

Empress grinned. "You would think so with me being secreted away from any outsiders for most of my life." She went back up to her throne and sat down. "You know, I have nickname, given to me by my dear friend Mu'Val. He likes to call me the "Ruler of Secrets" since, well, everything about me is secret. I don't even have name that anyone knows of." She leaned forward in her throne. "But I will tell you this one secret my dear Ahsoka." She flashed another grin. "I never lie."

Ahsoka looked perplexed. "Never lie? Why is that a secret?"

Empress shrugged. "It just is, as is everything else about me. If someone were to ask me what my favorite food is I couldn't tell them in case they decided to slip some poison into my dinner. The point is this: I will never lie to you or anyone. Ever. But I almost never give away the full truth."

Confusion played over Ahsoka yet again. "So you don't lie but you never tell anyone anything wholly." Ahsoka summarized. "That makes perfect sense." She said with a slight uncontrollable hint of sarcasm. She needed to remind herself that she was supposed to be diplomatic here.

"Welcome to my world!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Now that you know _that_ secret, here's another more sensitive one that I am comfortable in conveying."

Ahsoka stood in silence and anticipation.

"I have been trained by Jedi Masters, many of them actually, And for a time I did call the Jedi Temple on Coruscant my home." She looked like she was recalling pleasant memories in her mind. "I do miss the Order and my fellow Jedi. To be cut off from them after so long… it gets a little lonely."

Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief. "How?" She asked. "I don't recall ever seeing you at the Temple in my life."

Empress chuckled. "Oh Ahsoka, how old do you think I am?" She then spoke before Ahsoka could answer. "Actually don't answer that. My age is another secret of mine. So is who I trained with and when I trained in the Jedi Temple. But remember my first secret to you. I never lie."

"I suppose I will have to take your word on it." Ahsoka said. "I can certainly feel your strength in the Force. You've been trained well."

"And so have you Ahsoka." She stood again. "That and you too carry a strong connection to the Force. One that stands out amongst so many others."

"What do you mean?"

Empress sighed. "Well, blast, Ahsoka. I think I'll have to tell you yet another one of my secrets. You're beginning to be my most trusted friend right now." She kept up her regal smile. "The Force speaks to us all, some more than others. I've learned over the years an ability that allows me to look into the Force and see the future more clearly than any Jedi in recorded history."

"But the future is always in motion." Ahsoka said.

"Yes it is. Ah, that's one Yoda's favorite quotes." She then frowned. "Blast, there goes another one."

Ahsoka caught what she said. Empress knew Master Yoda somehow. Ahsoka made a mental note to follow up on the clue later.

"As I was saying," Empress went on. "I see the future very clearly. I've seen a future where the Clone Wars ended and peace reined across the galaxy. But I've also seen a future where nothing was left except for burnt out world turned to ashes. The future is different every time I look at it but there is one thing all my visions have in common. Do you know what that is?"

Ahsoka cocked an eye mark. "I don't know but I have a feeling it is a secret just like everything else."

"Correct," Empress nodded. "It is secret to all except you. You see the secret is _you_ Ahsoka Tano. You are the one person I see in all my visions of the future."

The longer this conversation went on the more confused Ahsoka became. "What… does that mean exactly?"

"Anything really," Empress shrugged. "It seems that Force has tied our destinies together. I can feel that you and I are connected in a way. I'm not quite sure why our destinies are linked by I am certain that it is the will of the Force that is at work. Being Jedi, we serve the Force. Don't you agree?"

She was hesitant. "I've had visions of the future before but none of them have ever been coherent enough to be entirely helpful." Ahsoka visions did save her friend Padme's life at one point but only after she had sustained a serious injury. "Why have you been looking into the future so frequently? Are you trying to find a conclusion to the war?"

Empress considered the question. "Yes and no. This war will end eventually and one or both sides will perish. That much is obvious fact. What I am more concerned about is what is causing this war. There's more to it than we think and I believe there is something dark behind it all. That is why I've been delving into the Force so frequently." She then sighed heavily. "It is also why I look and sound like I've gone a year without any sleep."

Ahsoka did notice before that what little of Empress' skinned showed was incredibly pale and that her voice was soft and low. She did appear tired. "You've been using the Force excessively haven't you?"

She nodded. "Indeed and it has been so exhausting for me but I must persist and find the real conclusion to this war so that my people and I could be ready for it."

"What about the rest of the galaxy?" Ahsoka asked. "Don't you care about them?"

"Of course I do, why do you think I planned to break away from the Republic?"

Ahsoka blinked twice. "You planned your star system's succession?" Ahsoka felt Palpatine's acidic words from earlier creep into the back of her head.

"I did. This wasn't some last minute decision. Oh no, I'm afraid I cannot allow the future to continue to show me dark outcomes of this war. So I will do what I can to steer the future down a more pleasant path."

"So you have more plans then?" Ahsoka said, arms folded, a little suspicious.

"Of course I have plans. So does every other leader is the galaxy. But my plans are a bit… bigger than most others." Empress said.

Before Ahsoka could press the matter further the turbo lift doors behind her slid open.

"Ah," Empress said from her throne. "You've arrived sooner than I had expected."

Ahsoka felt the person before she saw him and paled with horror. "Dooku," She breathed and spun on her heels to face him, her hands splayed open and ready to grab her lightsabers…

* * *

"Incoming!" A clone trooper yelled as a burst of artillery rounds pounded the squads' position. The hastily dug trenches on Balmorra surrounded the main droid factory of the world.

In over a dozen different locations on the planet Clone Troopers of the valiant 501st Legion moved in on the fortress like factories and were trying to destroy them. But droid factories were never easy to takeout and things got even more difficult when a Separatist fleet ambushed the Republic ships providing support for the dirt-side clones. The Separatist fleet decimated the Republic vessels that weren't lucky enough to retreat. Now the clones were stranded on the dry, arid world with a Separatist fleet over their heads and a slew of droid factories turning out new battle droids by the minute.

Clone Captain Rex couldn't help but feel the weight the situation bearing down on his soldiers. He was in command of the assault on the main factory and it was clear things weren't going well for him and his brothers. The factory was heavily shielded with artillery emplacements all around it. Rex had ordered the factory to be surrounded and its droids trapped within until Republic reinforcements came. They couldn't hope for taking the factory with what little heavy weapons they had left. Separatist bomber sweeps have effectively scrapped most of their walkers and heavy cannons.

The battle went on almost on a tightly kept schedule. The Seps' would pound them with artillery for a good while and then stop firing long enough to deploy freshly assembled battle droids from its factory to attack their positions. A fire fight would ensue and the wave of droids would fight down to the last clanker standing. Once the droids were scrapped the artillery would start again and after that another wave of droids would attack.

At the rate casualties were piling up and supplies dwindling they would be lucky to survive another day.

_But clones didn't need luck_, Rex thought, _just a blaster and an attitude._

He walked along the narrow trenches, passing by hunkered down troopers. He kept his head low and made sure not make himself an obvious target for a sniper droid. He's been there and done that already.

"Stay down! And watch for advancing clankers!" He had to raise his voice to be heard over the pounding artillery shells. Sand sometimes blasted into the trenches from explosions that got to close for comfort and every clone's white armor was now dirtied in brown and yellow.

_Damn sand gets everywhere in this armor_, Rex thought. At least their blasters were still firing properly. Without those they would've been nerfed a long time ago.

The artillery stopped finally and a few clones peaked over the edge. Rex too looked and activated his helmet's side mounted macrobinoculars. Sure enough, more droids came marching out of the factories wide open entrance.

Rex suddenly got an idea. "Gauge!" He called out to his heavy ordinance specialist. A young clone lieutenant poked his head up from down the trench and raced over to his commanding officer.

"Sir!" The clone saluted quickly then pulled his head down. Snipers were everywhere.

"You see the main entrance where the droids are spilling out of?" Rex asked and gestured for Gauge to look.

"I do sir," Gauge said, peering through his own macrobinoculars.

"What do you still have that has the biggest bang?" Rex asked with his helmet still turned to the factory.

Gauge pondered the question for a second. "I've managed to get one of our heavy cannons fixed up. It's targeting computer is fried so it needs to be aimed manually."

"That's good enough." Rex turned to him. "I want you to slam a shell right into that entrance. The shields are down to let the droids out but not for long."

"On it sir!" Gauge said with a little excitement. Now it was time to see if his training on Kamino would pay off. If it didn't than the cannon would more than likely explode and blast his hide into the next system.

Gauge climbed out of the trenches and leaped into the gunner's seat on the heavy cannon. Carefully and pulled at the stirring controls that manually moved the cannon into its desired position. It was tricky as he needed to aim just barely above the ground in order to sink the shot. To high and he would miss, to low and he would hit the ground and possible hit some of his brothers. And then there was the distinct possibility that he might get blasted into the next system. Yup, today was a good day to be a clone trooper.

"Get down!" Rex yelled both in voice and over comlink. Every clone that saw Gauge behind the controls of the cannon was instantly on the ground in half a second. The rest soon followed.

Gauge did have a slight reputation for blowing things up with disturbingly destructive results. Guess that's why they called him "Gauge" since he could never gauge, or estimate, how much destruction his handy work would cause.

_Oh well, time to roll the dice._

"Fire in the hole!" Gauge declared and pulled the trigger. He was almost thrown from his seat as the cannon rocked back from the recoil. An instant later there was a magnificently beautiful explosion on the horizon. The shell had hit home and the main droid factory entrance was caved in and useless. Any droid close to the blue explosion was vaporized.

The other clones looked over the edge wearingly and discovered it was over and no one on their side got hit this time. They all cheered at Gauge as he dizzyingly dismounted the heavy cannon whose barrel was still letting off smoke.

Rex got out of the trench to clap him on the soldier. "Great shot trooper. Now they won't be able to deploy their droids as rapidly."

"What?" Gauge said loudly. His ears were still ringing from the cannon shot. He probably shouldn't have removed the sound dampeners. "Can't hear right now, sir."

Rex rolled his eyes. "You removed the sound dampeners didn't you?" He shook his head with a small laugh. He guided him towards the medic tent. "Rest up trooper, we'll handle the rest."

Gauge caught the meaning and went to the medics to get his ears checked out. He hoped didn't need to get them fixed again.

Rex looked through his macrobinoculars at the pile of the ruble that was the droid factory's main entrance. It was out of commission but the rest of the factory looked like it still had power. If they wanted to deploy droids again they'll have to either dig their way through the wrecked entrance or cut open a new one. Both were time costly.

And then the artillery came again. Rex rolled his eyes and ordered the still celebrating clones to get down again. They did but with still cheerful attitudes. They at least had those, now all they needed was a bigger blaster.

His comlink chirped loudly and Rex activated his helmet microphone to answer.

"Rex here," He could speak calmly in his sound protected helmet. A communications officer's voice came over the comm.

"Captain, sir, there are new warships exiting hyperspace over Balmorra."

"They ours?" Rex asked.

"No sir, in fact I don't even recognize their vessel classification. I've never seen these kinds of ships before but I can tell you they're big."

"How big?"

"Almost twice as long as our heavy carriers." The officer replied. "And they've got a lot of turbo laser cannons on them."

Rex gulped. "Please tell me they're not with the Seppies."

"No I don't think… wait… they've opened fire!" The commutations office yelped in panic.

"Keep it together soldier, what are they targeting?" Rex asked calmly, not losing his cool for even a second.

"They're hitting Separatist ships just outside the atmosphere. Sir… you've got to see this."

And Rex did. He had turned his macrobinoculars skyward and saw massive lashes of green slamming into Separatist cruisers. The Separatist ships were being hit hard by what looked like a massive dagger shaped ship. It was painted grey with more weapon emplacements than he could count. And they were most certainly big as he guessed they outweighed any ship in both the Republic's and Separatist's Fleets.

Three of the grey dagger ships descended upon the Separatist fleet hanging in low orbit. The mysterious ships kept firing until every Separatist ship was pulverized into atoms.

"Sir there targeting your position!" The communications officer yelled out of the comm.

Rex cursed and didn't even bother to tell his brothers who were also entranced by the space battle. One blast from those ships' turbo lasers and everything within several clicks would be reduced to superheated sand and glass.

Several green flashes came from the three massive ships, all aimed at his position.

Before he could even think how doomed they all were the green lasers slammed down upon the droid factory and hammered it out of existence. It felt like a ground quake as the turbo lasers kept pounding the factory for several long agonizing seconds before stopping.

Several more seconds after the end of the orbital bombardment Rex was the first clone to dare poke his head over the trench walls. There was nothing but wasteland before them. Black scorched sand superheated into glass was all that remained.

"Sir!" The officer, who had been several miles away at command headquarters, called over the comm. "Captain are you there, please come in!"

Rex slowly activated his comlink. "Yeah… I'm here. So is everyone else." He paused for a brief second. "What just happened soldier?"

"I don't know. They just came out of nowhere and started firing on the enemy… hold on sir… I think there are trying establish contact."

Rex had no idea who they are but he felt that he should probably thank whoever did their job for them. "Patch them through to my holoprojector." He said and activated a handheld sized holoprojector.

Moments later an old man in a highly decorated dark blue naval uniform appeared. He had a solid grey beard and a full head of hair which was more hair than any naval officer Rex has seen have. The old man's face was lined with age and he had a harsh grin on his face.

"Evening clone," The old man said. "I believe you owe me and my fleet a 'thank you'."

Rex had a bad feeling about this. "I would thank you but first you have to tell me who you are and where you got those massive ships."

The old man kept up his grin, amused he appeared to be. "These beautiful ships you see above your pretty little domed heads are the new _Imperious-class_ Star Destroyers of the Azure Defense Fleet." His grin wider, "I am Grand Admiral Thull Yularen, perhaps you've heard of my son?"…

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Dooku said with controlled anger as his lightsaber flew from his belt to his outstretched arm. "A trap?"

"Save it." Ahsoka growled as the man whom was responsible for so much pain and destruction across the galaxy. "You're not supposed to be here. Leave now." More than anything else in the galaxy she wanted to arrest the Count. But he was a former Jedi master and she has heard a few masters talking about him falling to the dark side. Dark Jedi or not, he was still far more than her equal.

Dooku lit his blade with a _snap-hiss_. "Skywalker should've taught you to mind your tongue better. I don't tolerate such insolence."

"Please," Empress said with her voice still weak and tired. "I do not–" She coughed harshly and fell back into her throne. Her body suddenly ached from exhaustion and she cursed it for not standing up to the stress of constant Force use at the moment. Then she watched in horror as Dooku walked forward towards Ahsoka with red lightsaber in hand.

She tried to speak but she couldn't. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Empress knew this would happen from time to time. Constantly calling the Force to her was putting almost too much stress on her. But she needed it to safeguard her people and now she needed it stop the dual playing out in front of her in her very own throne room.

Count Dooku noted the young Padawan controlled her fear very well. He sensed no hint of it as he gave the opening strike. Ahsoka had both her blades at the ready and parried with the skill of a seasoned warrior. He was impressed. It was a shame he would have to kill her and the other Jedi that were surely waiting to ambush him at any moment. Once the Jedi were taken care of he would move on to the treacherous Empress who had lured into this trap.

Dooku held his blade one-handedly as he always did and kept up his offensive. He drove Tano back foot by foot with each precise strike. Perhaps he'll take one of her arms off and send her back to Skywalker. _Like master, like apprentice_. He mused in his mind and almost laughed out loud at the thought.

Ahsoka than did the unexpected, deactivating her lightsabers just as Dooku thought she was going to block his strike. She ducked under it and rolled past his side before flipping back up to her feet and shooting her hands forward.

Dooku felt the Force hit him in the back like a drop-kick, sending him off several meters forward. With a grunt of anger and pain he used the Force to twist around in midair and levitate himself slowly to the ground with his cape whirling around him. It embarrassed him to think a mere Padawan could get the jump on him. Perhaps he had been a fool to think Skywalker didn't train her properly.

"Cute," Dooku hissed. "You'll need to do better than that." He send, sending a sense of anger through the Force, aimed at Ahsoka. Some of the anger slipped into her as she was taunted into launching another burst of Force at him.

Dooku caught the tumbling Force-push in his hand and redirected it right back at her. It took her off her feet and sent her tumbling away. She recovered quickly and turned her tumble into a cartwheel and landed back on her feet. She did however sustain a few bruises.

Without having to provoke her this time Ahsoka launched herself clear across the room at Dooku. She landed both her blades onto his with enough Force to actually shove him back half a step.

_Impressive_, Dooku thought. He suddenly wished he could find an apprentice that didn't always try to kill him in his sleep or betray him or both. When he took over Sidious' place as Dark Lord of the Sith he would be sure to consider Tano as a potential candidate for an apprentice. She certainly had the potential to be a strong swordsman, he could see it in her fierce eyes. But he also saw or rather felt something else in her. Something so deeply buried in her he had missed it until she began fighting back. He didn't know what it was but in the Force it felt powerful… and dark.

_What has Skywalker been training her in?_

Ahsoka felt Dooku's sudden distraction as they locked blades from her earlier leap. She took full advantage and used the Force to augment her strength and pushed Dooku back a full step. She was making progress and that gave her hope. The sudden push moved Dooku's guard slightly open and Ahsoka lunged forward with her sabers. Dooku dodged the shoto and deflected the longer blade in a quick recovery and leapt back several steps to put some distance between them.

Then she did something she knew she shouldn't have done. She leaped after him, pursed the enemy with the intent to kill. That was not something a Jedi would normally do but how could she not? If she kept up a barrage of agile attacks she might, just might survive this. Her real goal wasn't really to survive but rather hold Dooku off until Empress fled to safety or Guards arrived or something.

Also she felt an unexpected feeling in the Force. She didn't quite understand it completely but it felt as if it was reaching out to her telling her to kill Dooku. _Kill him and end the war hear and now._ She tried not listening as she knew her skills weren't complete and Dooku has seventy years of training over hers. She hoped she got out of this with both arms still attached and she wished she knew why the Force was giving her such a feeling. Maybe it wasn't even the Force at all. Was Dooku trying to manipulate her or was it something else entirely?

Whatever was happening, it had Dooku confused as well. That's all she needed.

The Count kept his guard up and was now on the defensive from Ahsoka's blurred barrage of saber strikes. Her arm muscles burned from taxing use but she shut out the pain pushed forward.

_Just one hit would end it all!_

One of her lightsaber blades came close enough to Dooku's shoulder to actual burn his cloak and a little flesh under it. The wound was superficial but it angered him none the less. A surge of dark side energy threw her away and into the floor. She didn't recover as fast as she would've liked. She was on her feet just in time to see Count Dooku angrily pointing a hand at her with the intent to turn her into a lightning rod.

"Enough…" Empress struggled to speak, pushing herself off her throne on shacking legs. "I. Said. ENOUGH!" She screamed with more vocal power than she has had to use in years. A Force wave exploded out of her and took up both the battlers.

It took Dooku by surprise and despite his use of the Force to slow his trajectory he still hit a stone pillar with enough force to drive some of the air in his lungs out of him. Ahsoka had tumbled on the floor some more before stabbing her shoto into the ground and anchoring herself there for the duration of the Force wave.

The Force wave seized, allowing Dooku to be unpinned from the pillar. Ahsoka took her shoto out of the floor and stood and shaky legs.

Empress panted hard and looked like she was about to collapse. "Oh my," She breathed. "I do hate it when I have to raise my voice like that."

Even Dooku was baffled by the sudden display of Force energy. Clearly she has been hiding her true power from them. Just how much did she have? Better yet, Dooku wondered why the Empress looked so weakened from using the Force.

Empress found her throne again and fell back into it. "I will not allow fighting within my palace. It is disgraceful." She narrowed her eyes at Dooku. "Head of State Dooku of the Separatist Alliance, I invited you here in good faith for you to be a part of the negotiations, not to attack others." She then turned her gaze to Ahsoka. "And Padawan Tano, Head of State Dooku is here because I contacted him."

Ahsoka mouth hung open with her shoto still lit. "But he's been conspiring against the Republic even before the war started. He's responsible for it starting in the first place!" Anger crept into her voice.

"I know," Empress said as harshly as her now diminished voice could sound. "I've brought you all together here so that we can settle this war and bring at least a temporary peace to the galaxy."

"Peace?" That was Dooku, he no longer had his lightsaber lit but he still had it in hand. "You are in no position to demand such a thing."

"That is why I am asking nicely… for now."

Dooku's eyes narrowed. "What are you implying?"

"This," Empress plainly spoke. "Just before the Republic delegation arrived I had dispatch a fleet of my own Star Destroyers to Balmorra where the Separatist have been building droids and weapons there for years. I ordered them to destroy your droid factories Dooku." She turned to the other. "And to arrest your clone trooper Tano,"

"What?" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Why are you betraying the Republic?"

"So this was a trap all along." Dooku growled.

"Silence!" No wave of Force energy came from her this time but her voice did almost break all the windows in the room. "Don't you both see I have effectively ended the conflict on Balmorra within just a few minutes and a few Star Destroyers? I could easily turn them onto another battle field and stop the fighting there and then move on to the next and then the next." She took in a sharp breath to calm herself and her burning lungs. "To end all conflicts without the loss of innocent lives, that is what I had done at Balmorra and that is what I'll do everywhere else unless both the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Alliance sit down and have a proper peace summit."

"So we are your hostages then?" Dooku glared. "You plan on _forcing _us to stop the war?"

"No, anyone is free to leave whenever they choose." She held up a hand. "But whichever delegation leaves before the summit is over will have convinced me to choose the other side since they are not willing to accept genuine peace."

That still meant they were prisoners at least, Dooku knew. Whoever leaved first will provoke the Empress to unleash these "Star Destroyers" upon them with brutal force. He couldn't help but admire the diplomatic but forceful way she was going about this. Perhaps he would like to shake her hand after all.

Ahsoka shook her head fiercely. "Empress, please, trying to force peace is no better than starting the war to begin with. As a Jedi, you know this is wrong."

"Not doing this would leave the galaxy in darkness forever Ahsoka. As I a Jedi, I cannot let that happen. The Force has shown me that I must intervene in the most effective way that I can." Empress replied and then brought out her comlink and spoke into it. "Mu, please send my guard up here at once. And make sure that both delegations can find their rooms and will be comfortable."

"As you wish my Empress, anything else?" Senator Mu'Val replied.

"Yes," She said. "Let Admiral Yularen have the choice to stay at his home if he wishes. Also I want you and the Overseers to be informed that both the Republic and Separatist Delegations will be allowed to send for more delegates if they wish. Jedi, military officers, Republic and Separatist Senators are welcome. The peace summit _will_ take place soon and I want everything prepared and ready."

"What about the clones on Balmorra?" Ahsoka asked, her weapons now back on her belt and her Jedi robes were torn.

Empress nodded at Ahsoka. "Mu, what is the status of the clones the Grand Admiral had picked up on Balmorra?"

"Thull has them now and they're on their way to Axum to be settled it." Mu'Val replied.

"Thank you that is all." She clicked the comlink off and turned to Ahsoka. "They will be treated like guests on Axum, a nearby planet in this system. I'm sure they'll find it quite comfortable."

Ahsoka couldn't help but feel betrayed by the Empress' actions. She knew that Rex and his boys in the 501st were in the midst of some hard fighting on Balmorra. All she could do now was hope the old war dog would be alright, and contact the Jedi Council immediately.

The turbolift doors slid open and two squads of Imperium Guardsmen entered the room. They did not point their weapons at Ahsoka or Dooku, just stood silently by and waited.

The Empress finally found the strength to stand again. "Please, enjoy all the amenities my palace has to offer. Just don't go throwing your sabers at each other again. The next person who does will have to cross blades with me." She put a hand over the lightsaber that hung from her belt.

It didn't feel like a threat but it certainly did sound like one.

"You play a very dangerous game young one." Dooku said with a mocking grin. "I certainly hope you know what you are doing, trusting the Republic and the Jedi." He put on his best diplomatic look and strode towards the turbolift. "I will send for my Senators, they will be glad to take part in your _peace summit_."

All of it was a lie, Ahsoka knew it. Dooku might have been a Jedi once before but he wasn't anymore. She would need to do everything she can to convince Empress not to trust him. Not even for a second.

She turned to her. "I'm not sure what you plan on accomplishing by forcing both sides to sit down and talk but I can tell you nothing good can come of it." Ahsoka said.

Empress shook her head. "It doesn't have to be good exactly, only change things so that the future I see will be different. Trust me, anything is better than the visions I've been having." She weakly smiled down at her. "And you of course will be in the middle of all of it, somehow. Yes, I have foreseen it."

Ahsoka was beginning not to trust Empress too. She was too secretive, not telling her what she needed to know. She seemed friendly like Mu'Val but underneath her appearance lies more secrets that she won't let go of for anything. That, in Ahsoka's book, meant she couldn't be trusted entirely.

"Now please, leave me." Empress said. "I've much to do and little time to accomplish it."

_I'm sure you do_, Ahsoka thought. She bowed before her, suddenly noticing all the aches and bruises on her. She left the throne room and the Imperium Guards soon followed.

* * *

Alone again, Empress sighed heavily, sinking into her thrown and feeling a deep sleep coming on. No, she couldn't rest just yet, not after what just happened before her. Being so close to Ahsoka and speaking to her for the first time gave her a better _sense _of her in the Force. She now could try seeing Ahsoka's future more clearly than before and hope to find something useful in her quest to bring peace back to this burning galaxy.

Empress dropped down into a trance and let her body go. She felt ethereal as her mind descended into the Force. It felt warm as it always had to her, like an old friend coming to embrace her. In the Force she found Ahsoka's unique presence and held on to it, letting it guide her to the visions she sought.

The vision that came to her was a rather surprising one. She saw the young Jedi holding someone's hand, a _boy's hand_. He was just as young as she and, in her opinion, quite handsome. He had neatly kept brown hair, light skin akin to most humans and a delicate smile. The look they gave each other was friendly but underneath it she could sense something else, a warm feeling that made her smile brightly in her mind's eye.

_Oh Ahsoka, you naughty little Jedi. You have affection for him don't you?_ Empress thought.

She had seen enough to get what the Force was telling her. This boy, no, young man, was significant to Ahsoka and would no doubt shape her future and therefore that of the Clone Wars. He needed to be here with Ahsoka and she recognized his face amongst the Senate's newest and most outspoken Senators.

"Mu?" Empress said now awake from her trance and was girlishly smiling as she spoke into her comlink. "Send out an extra invitation to the Republic and address it to Senator Bonteri of Onderon."…

* * *

**A/N: That's right, I went there. Lux is coming into the picture. Will this turn into a full blown love story? No, there are more interesting things to right about than tragic teen romances. But it does add a hint of drama to the story. I _might_ have Lux and Ahsoka express their true feelings and see what happens. It really all depends on what you, the readers, have to say about it.**

**So what's up with Ahsoka? Is there something dark in her you think? I'll give you a hint: It's related to sixteenth episode of the third season. I'll just leave it at that and let you all guess at what might happen later.**

**And so yeah, Adimral Yularen has a daddy too. Yula's grandfather, Thull, is not in fact a made up character. I just found the name while browsing wookipedia. But I do intend to use Thull as an accruing character. He and Rex are going to be sharing a lot of time together.**

**Anyone here a fan of Grievous? I kind of am so what do you think if he actually came to Anaxes and joined the Dooku and the Separatist delegation as a military representative? I have quite decided yet whether to put him on Anaxes or not. It would interesting how he, Dooku and the Jedi interact with each other. Since if anyone attacks first, Empress will, as she said, join the other side and sick her new Star Destroyers on the enemy.**

**Speaking of which, yes, when I say Star Destroyers I mean the sixteen hundred meter long Star Destroyers you see in the original trilogy. You know, the ones that Han Solo seems to be able to outmaneuver every single time he meets one. I plan on making a connection in the story to the movies that will explain how the Empire first got the plans to build these mammoth ships.**

**Oh and one more question. Should Anakin come to Anaxes to as part of the Republic delegation along with his favorite female Senator? Or should they be left out entirely?**

**Also I love making up the new clone Gauge. He reminds me of Heavy as he has an… explosive personality… see what I did there? Cliché but funny.**

**You know what else is funny? The arm jokes. I mean I laughed when I typed out Dooku considering to hack a limb off Ahsoka just to mock her master. It's sick for sure but I couldn't help but chuckle just a little. Trust me though, Ahsoka won't be losing any limbs any time soon.**

**So here are my questions again:**

**Lux and Ahsoka expressing feelings: Yes or no?**

**Grievous crashing the party: Yes or no?**

**Anakin and Padme jumping in: Yes, no or blasted no?**

**Thanks for reading and I really want to hear your answers to the questions above.**

**Thanks again,**  
**Xander867**


	4. Chapter 4

_A temporary peace,_

_Through diplomacy and intimidation the Empress has effectively brought both the Galactic Republic and Separatist Alliance to heel. By demonstrating the brutal effectiveness of her Star Destroyers on Balmorra the Empress has proven her Imperium's military might and threatens to turn it onto more battles and disrupt the fighting for both sides unless a truce is made._

_As the Republic and Separatist reluctantly organize more representatives to send to Anaxes for negotiations, a small Azure Imperium fleet makes its way home with cargo holds full of clone prisoners of war…_

* * *

They couldn't exactly be called prisoners of war, Rex thought. They had rather been asked _nicely _to come aboard the Azure Star Destroyer. Captain Rex was in command of the 501st Legion and he saw no other way off Balmorra. He figured someone who was against the Separatist would be on the Republic's side. That wasn't an entirely accurate assessment.

Grand Admiral Thull Yularen, the commander of the Azure Defense Fleet, was as harsh and burly in person as he appeared to be over the holo. He ordered for the clones to surrender their weapons before coming aboard for "_safe keeping,"_ as Thull had called it. Rex could understand why, it would be hard to keep nearly ten thousand elite clone troopers in a cargo hold if they were still armed to the teeth. But officers like he and lieutenant Gauge were at least allowed to keep a sidearm. It was more of courtesy than a favor.

His brothers in the 501st were as comfortable as they could be in the cargo hold of the Azure Star Destroyer _Harbinger_, Thull's personal flagship. The boys were given warm meals to light pleasant fires in their stomachs, they had access to the Holonet and all of its entertainment pleasures, they all were even given the chance to get a warm sanisteam which they all loved and welcomed since the dirty sands of Balmorra left grains of yellow-brown all over them. All in all it felt more like a luxury cruise than being held prisoner.

Rex and Gauge were also permitted to take a tour of the massive ship with Thull. He was eager to show off his flagship and he did so with pride. It was hard for Rex to believe that this man was the father of Admiral Wullf Yularen, they seemed like such opposites. Wullf was studious and of average built while Thull was tall, loud and fairly muscular for a human. The man had to be at least in his seventies.

Thull lead them into the _Harbinger_'s shooting gallery. There Thull, Rex and Gauge got to exercise their trigger fingers while holding conversation.

"So?" Thull cocked a grey eyebrow at the Rex. "What do you think of the _Harbinger_ so far?" He raised a blaster pistol at a fixed target ring twenty meters beyond his booth. He fired and his red bolts hit the ring dead center.

Rex in the next booth over fired one blaster and hit the same ring faster than Thull. "It's big, I'll say that much." He found another ring and fired. "How did the Imperium build these three Star Destroyers under the Republic's nose?"

Thull cracked a grin. "Military secret," He simply said as he chose his next target and fired while half looking at Rex. His shots hit home. "But I will say we've been working on them for a long time now."

_So this was all planned then?_ Rex thought. He was by now aware of the current situation on Anaxes and how the Empress is forcing both sides to come together and talk. "How many more ships do you have in your fleet?" Rex asked as he didn't believe for a second that the Imperium only built three of them. Their shipyards could allow them to build many more.

"Enough of them," Thull began and shot a small, hand sized ring. "To end this war single handedly," He added.

A whistle came from the next booth over from Rex. Gauge said, "I'd think you might not be crazy saying that. A person with a handful of these bad boys can level both Raxus and Coruscant in the same day." Gauge fired his blaster and caught two mobile targets in their centers. "You think I can take a look at one of the _Harbinger_'s turbo lasers?"

Thull flashed the lieutenant a smile and chuckled. "Sure, maybe when we drop the legion of on Axum I'll give you a more thorough tour of _Harbinger's _weapons systems."

Gauge's eyes flashed with pleasure as he could hardly contain his excitement.

Rex rolled his eyes at the young clone's eager naivety. Gauge was always obsessed with things that go boom. Maybe that's why he promoted him to ordinance officer.

"Speaking of which," Rex hit another one of Thull's targets faster than the old man could. "Why are we being put on this world to begin with?"

Thull took Rex's shooting of his targets as an open challenge. He leveled his blaster and fired with more precision than before, knocking out most of Rex's targets. He was good. "It's all a part of Her Majesty's plan to put some peace in the galaxy. She wants the clones to be kept on Axum not as prisoners of war but as citizens of the Imperium."

"Citizens?" Gauge said, the word causing him to miss his intended target and hit the back wall instead.

"Yes, citizens," Thull shrugged. "I asked her why myself, and she explained to me this: she wants to give the clones of the Republic a chance to experience normal life. Like living in their own individual homes, relaxing and not having to worry about any droids aiming for their heads, and maybe even find some lucky girl to start a family with." He grinned at that last part. "It's like an experiment really. If the clones can adapt to normal life than they'll be given the chance to stay on Axum for as long as they want."

It stunned Rex to even hear that someone wants to try to convince the clone armies to turn their backs on the Republic. What stunned him even more was that he found himself wondering about the possibilities he and his brothers would have. Normal, safe, peaceful lives sounded contradictory to what they've been bred for.

Rex snapped his focus back to the targets ahead of him and took out both his blaster pistols. He needed to distract himself from those thoughts. "Will my boys be given the choice to leave Axum and return to the Grand Army?" He set off an aggressive volley of blue blaster bolts at the targets. He wiped them all out.

Thull, surprised by the incredible display of marksmanship, conceded the silent duel. "Eventually yes, after sometime passes and they've proven they don't wish to live as civilians they'll be allowed to leave." Thull holstered his blaster and looked over at Rex. "But I hardly see the Five Hundred and First just leaving without giving the Clone Colony a chance. The Empress had an entire city built for you to live in."

"Clone Colony," He rubbed his rugged chin. He hasn't shaved in a while. "So your Empress wants to convince the Republic most elite fighting unit to give up war and resign to peaceful lives." He shook his head. "We're too loyal for that."

"You might be, but what about the rest of the Grand Army?" Thull asked.

"What?" Rex snapped sharply. "You plan on extending the offer to _every clone in the galaxy?_"

Thull shrugged again. "The Empress seems willing to, yes. I bet that's a lot of clones."

"There are over six million of us out there!" Gauge spoke up. "Can you really fit us all in that one city?"

"I doubt it," Thull said. "This first Clone Colony is just a test. If enough clones stay with it more will be built, hopefully, after the war is over. I had one of the Star Destroyers in my command stay over Balmorra and keep the place secure. With a little refurbishing that dust ball will make a great addition to the Azure Imperium. More room for future clone citizens too."

Rex sighed and put his blasters away too. "I knew I had a bad feeling about this." He gave the Grand Admiral a glare. "You're trying to get the whole Grand Army to defect." Not to mention they were expanding their territory too, first Balmorra and then any number of war-stricken worlds.

"Not the whole army, just the Republic's best legion for now. If your boys are willing to give it a try then there's no doubt the rest would want to give it a shot too. The Empress claims she won't make any aggressive moves on this 'Clone Colony Project' of hers until after a permanent peace can be found." He gave him a heavy look. "Assuming peace can be found."

Gauge turned a gloom look. "Not that I don't want peace or anything but if I become a civilian I won't be allowed to handle military-grade ordinance anymore."

Thull chuckled. "Maybe I can find you a place on one of the new Star Destroyers. You could be a gunner on one of the turbo lasers."

Gauge's eyes lit up. "Well when you put it that way…"

Rex shot him a look that silently reminded the young clone where his loyalties should be.

Gauge tried not to look at Rex. "So then," He began, pretending to examine his blaster. "When do we get to meet these _lucky girls_?"

Thull busted our laughing, slapping his thigh once. "Oh my boy you're going to love it on Axum!" He went over and slung an arm around his shoulders and began to lead him out of the room. "The ladies are soft on the eyes and its summer time there so no one is going to be wearing any heavy clothing, if you know what I mean." Gauge blushed a bit. "Now how about a tour of the bridge?"

Rex sighed and followed the two. He would need to keep an eye on Gauge and make sure he didn't do anything foolish. The same went for the rest of the legion…

* * *

It took about a single day in the Clone Colony for Rex not to like it.

The Colony was indeed a freshly built city. It sat in the middle of a fairly large island in one of Axum's emerald green colored oceans. The city had a gleaming silver cityscape as its buildings shinned brightly in the sun along with the ocean. In the city there was plenty of apartment style living quarters with each clone was allowed to have their own homes to themselves. The streets were wide and gave a gracious girth for anyone wanting to walk on foot or drive in a speeder.

Holo theaters had the latest holodramas from Coruscant, street side restraints catered for both human and over two dozen other species' taste, sandy beaches were untouched and ripe for enjoyment. If the Star Destroyer was the cruise then the Colony was the resort. And to add the whole resort façade of the Colony, many Axum locals had moved into the city to help the clones keep up the city. Rex uncomfortably noted that many of the moved in locals were young female bachelorettes.

There were thrust into a new world with a radical way of living. Many of the clones avoided the locals and tried to shut themselves up in their homes as much as possible, essentially becoming hermits while they maintained their perfectly engineered bodies through rigorous exercise for when they returned to the army.

Most of them felt like they were being held prisoner and brainwashed in a subtle but illusionary manner. But many of the younger clones, inspired by Gauge no doubt, were giving the new ideas a shot. It was mostly the younger clones that took a liking to the new environment and opportunities. The older, like Rex, were too well raised for such silly nonsense. The Kaminoan that grew them had drilled loyalty so hard into their brains that it was impossible for them to betray the Republic. Or so Rex hoped.

_This will never work_, Rex kept thinking to himself almost every minute. Or rather he didn't want it to work. He kept telling himself that as soon as they could they would leave and return to their duties on the frontlines. _But how long before everyone starts taking a liking to it?_

He paced his own home uncomfortably. It wasn't an apartment like the rest of his brother's but a moderately sized house that sat snuggly on the sands of the beach with the city close by. He hadn't liked being singled out for special treatment but Thull had insisted that all Clone Officers should stay in one area so they can be found easily. It was of course up to the officers to keep the boys calm and make sure they don't start thinking of ways to escape. Maybe that's why the Empress gave them an island that was several kilometers from the nearest landmass and other cities on the planet. It makes it harder to escape… but not impossible.

_His house_ stood on short stilts on the white sands with emerald waves splashing on the shore just a few dozen meters away. It had two bedrooms, which Rex didn't know why or didn't want to know actually, along with a parlor, office, fully stocked kitchen, and a porch out in front fitted with comfortable lounging furniture.

It was all too much for him. All he needed was a warm bunk, military rations and breathable air. That's what he's been surviving on all his life and for such commodities to be presented to him was just plain alienating. He would need to force himself to get used to it.

Gauge was a few clicks down the beach in a similar house as well as a few other officers. Rex can only imagine the ideas storming through Gauge's and the other younger clone's heads. He hoped he wouldn't have to enforce a tight leash or anything.

_It was all still too much_, Rex kept on thinking. _This will never work._

A knocking at the front door pulled Rex out of his drowning thoughts. He stopped pacing and eyed the door suspiciously. Either it was a clone asking for advice or one of Thull's men checking up on him.

The knock came again but more rapidly. Whoever it was, they were getting impatient.

Rex, clade in his signature blue armor, slipped his helmet back on and approached the door with one hand resting casually on his blaster. He wasn't in a very trusting mood at the moment.

The knocking began a third time with a hammering bang as the knocker used their fists with emphases. Rex depressed the release button for the door to slide open before the hammering could stop. A surprised yelp came as the knocker slipped forward and crashed her lithe orange body into his. Rex could tell it was a woman because of how light she felt when she crashed into his chest.

Out of well-honed reflexes he shifted a foot behind to support him as he caught and held the women, preventing her from falling back and hurting herself any further.

"Ouch," The lithe orange woman dropped a whisper of a curse as she rubbed her noise. "Blasting doors,"

After a second of feeling awkward from holding the woman up, Rex forced a grunt for attention. "Are you going to stand up now?"

"Just a minute," She shot back with a feisty attitude. "Can't you give a lady a minute to recover? And what's that armor made out of anyways?"

She straightened her legs and pushed off Rex's chest plate to stand up on her own accord. Rex was finally able to appraise her. She was a Twi'lek woman of her mid-twenties, a species that Rex has experience in dealing with as he's fought on Ryloth alongside its freedom fighters. The woman had a not-so-common orange skin hue with large brown eyes. What she wore was, in Rex's opinion, a little to revealing, a brown tunic with an abbreviated midsection which exposed her belly with matching tightfitting brown trousers and sandals. Over her shoulder was a bag that looked more like a briefcase than a purse. She looked more like tourist than anything else.

Rex put his fist on his hips and tried to look annoyed. "Alright miss, what are you doing here?"

The Twi'lek huffed as if offended. "Moving in of course,"

"_What?_" That was all Rex could say as his hands slipped from his sides.

"Don't tell me you've got sand if your ears already." She quipped and gestured at a row of three huge suitcases sitting on the porch behind her. "You mind helping me with the bags?"

Rex stuttered for an answer just as the woman slipped past his solid figure and walked into the parlor. "Thank you," She said over her shoulder and began looking around.

After shaking his head to jolt his thoughts back in line, he went over to the woman as she walked from the parlor to the kitchen and began examining its stores. He genteelly stopped her from moving around by clamping a hand on a wrist, making extra sure he didn't touch the sensitive lekku that hung in front of her shoulders.

"Wait just a minute now." His voice sounded extra gruff from under his helmet. "Who are you, what do you want, and what in the blazes made you think you can just barge in here?" He tried to sound annoyed but any man would have trouble at that when facing down an impossibly beautiful being. His discipline was being put to the test.

The Twi'lek sighed. "Didn't you get the comlink messages I sent you an hour ago?"

Rex had turned the blasted thing off after it had beeped over a dozen separate times. He didn't want to listen to any of the messages no matter who they were from. Now he was starting to wonder if he should have.

"No." He grunted.

She sighed. "You turned it off didn't you?" She put her free hand up to keep him from lying again. "It's fine, you must be under a lot of stress right now."

_You have no idea lady_, Rex thought.

"And I'm here to help you with that." She added.

Rex almost snorted for that was exactly the opposite of what she was doing. "How so?"

"By being your assistant… or adviser… or maybe secretary. I haven't figured out which title sounds more official." She said nonchalantly as she thought.

"No." Rex said and walked her over to the door. "I don't need an aide for anything."

"Hold on!" The Twi'lek walked awkwardly as Rex pulled her along by the wrist. He swung her around and was about to lead her out the door when she said. "I was given a direct order from the Grand Admiral!"

That gave Rex a reason to pause.

The Twi'lek let out a puff of air in frustration. "Look I'm here to help." She insisted with stubbornness burning in her eyes.

"With what?" Rex shot back. "Keeping an eye on me and my men, is that it?"

"No," She shook her head with her lekku swaying a little. "Since you're the governor of the Clone Colony you'll need a secretary to help manage all the day to day business."

"Governor?" Rex's helmet nearly shot off his shoulders. "I didn't ask for that!" He raised his voice in anger that was uncharacteristic of him.

The Twi'lek could only smirk at his rage. "Maybe you should've listened to my messages after all, they would've made this first meeting less confusing."

"Don't get snide with me." Rex growled. "Explain this whole 'governor' business."

She rolled her eyes. "All those people we've got living in the Colony need some form of leadership. It's good all your men look up to you but the non-clone population doesn't even know who you are. So to make things more official and to further aid the Clone Colony Project, the Empress herself has appointed you Governor of the Clone Colony." She grinned. "And I, of course, was appointed by Grand Admiral Thull Yularen to be your… well… '_person-who-does-everything-for-you'_, as the Grand Admiral had called." She shrugged.

He was glad he was wearing his helmet because his mouth for gapping wide. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm afraid so." She wasn't sorry at all. She looked like she was enjoying herself. "So, like it or not, this is happening. And so is me living in the same house as you."

"Okay, several things." Rex held up a hand and began ticking his figures off. "One: why should I agree leading the Colony? Two: why do you have to be living in the same house as me? Three: What is your blasted name already?"

The Twi'lek looked up into his visor with a penetrating gaze. She was so short that her chin was at his shoulder height. "One," She retorted, counting off her own fingers. "Because you're the only person the entire legion unanimously respects and has the most leadership experience." A second finger shot up. "Two: as your aide, secretary or whatever, I need to be close to you at all times so I can assist in managing the Colony. And three," Her voice shot up and matched his from before. "My name is Lyn Amersu,"

"Alright Amersu," Rex said, not feeling nearly as comfortable with her as to use her first name. "You can collect your bags and tell the Grand Admiral I don't want any part in this."

"We thought you might say that." She retorted. "If you won't take the job then the Imperium would have no choice but to put in place one of its Overseers to watch over the Colony's progress. And I promise you, an Overseer who knows nothing about clones isn't the right person for the job."

Rex balled one of his hands into a fist. An Overseer wouldn't be the best choice for the clones, Rex could agree with her that much. This Overseer would not have single clue as to what the clones want and how they want to be treated. No, only a clone knew his brothers more than anyone else.

Rex let out a loud sigh. "Where do I sign?" He asked in a submissive tone, his annoyance and anger slowly beginning to evaporate.

Lyn smiled. "I have all the necessary documents ready for you. You'll be doing a lot of signing for now on _Governor Rex_." The title made Rex want to hurl. "We'll get started soon, right after you help me with my bags."

Rex sighed again, feeling his head spin already. "Yeah, sure,"

"Thanks boss,"…

* * *

In hours the sun had set over the horizon and leaving only a few licks of sunlight visible over the horizon. Rex sat back in a chair on the porch with a datapad resting in his palm. Lyn was lying comfortably in a couch next to him and had spent the past several hours going over all the details of the new job. _And there were a lot of details_.

"It'll take some time to balance the budget but once we get stable figures we can start transitioning the clones into holding jobs and creating personal income which will be taxed to upkeep the city and maintain any social and economic programs you enact as governor. Our main goal should be to stabilize the Colony's economy and make it self-sustaining within, oh, about three years give or take." She paused and looked over. "You still awake boss?"

"Somehow," Rex grumbled and took a sip from his mug of caf. It was empty… _blast_.

Lyn smiled and rolled over so she was lying on her stomach and facing Rex over the couches edge. Her feet swayed slowly back and forth as she played with one of her sandals with her toes. "I know you're not enthusiastic about this boss but cheer up. What we're doing here is going to change the galaxy. I can just feel it."

She keeps on saying '_we' _like she considers herself a part of it all. Maybe she does, maybe she genially feels like she will make a difference. Whatever the case, Rex did wish Thull had sent someone less sassy, stubborn and… distracting.

The sunset's light complimented her own orange skin and made her almost sparkle. The way she looked when she curved her back so flexibly and looked up at him with her fiery eyes made him never want to look away. She was indeed beautiful and distracting.

"What?" Lyn asked, cocking her head and flicking one lekku forward.

"Hmm?" Rex fell out of his thoughts to realize he's been staring at her for a bit too long. _Blast it_. "Nothing," He looked away, wishing he was wearing his helmet.

Rex pretended to study his datapad, opening random files and scrolling down equally random list. _Food supplies, ecosystem preservation, taxable incomes, speeder traffic output and input flows and…_

He glanced at Lyn who was still looking at him from her prone position on the couch. She was smiling.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Oh, nothing," She said, looking to the side at the emerald beach. "Just thinking,"

"Of what?" Rex asked, suddenly curious.

"What you're going to name the colony," She said with that smile of hers. _That blasted lovely smile_. "We can't just keep calling it _The Clone Colony_ forever you know."

"I guess you're right." Rex said, looking back down at his datapad. "I didn't think of that at all."

"There's a surprise." Lyn said playfully. "Haven't you seen any of the city or taken a walk around the island?"

"No." Rex replied plainly. Like there was time now that he was playing governor.

"Good," She said with a smirk. "Let's go then."

"Right now?" Rex felt exhausted as it was. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"C'mon boss," She took his datapad and tossed it onto the couch. "Think of it as a reconnaissance mission and we have until dawn to gather as much intel as possible before the droids spot us and start blasting." She said in a comically intense voice.

Rex let out a few grunts of laughter. "When you put it that way…"

He got up and followed Lyn onto the sand and around the house. A large object he's never seen before rested there with a tarp pulled tightly over it.

"What's this?" Rex asked.

Lyn smiled, grabbing a handful of tarp and pulling it off. "A housewarming gift,"

Under the tarp was a slick red speeder. It was a two-seater with an open top and three repulsor turbine engines. It looked and smelled like it was fresh off the assembly lines.

"It's the latest model from SoroSuub Corporation, the X-34 land speeder. The big boss stated that you need to be able to get around quickly and in style." She dangled an activation key in front of him. "Do you think we can do some recon in this bad girl, Captain Rex?"

It felt good to hear someone call him captain. Although infuriating at times, Rex was beginning to like Lyn's relaxed and stubborn attitude. _Just the attitude, nothing else, _he reminded himself.

"I think we can manage."…

* * *

The speeder was faster than either of them had thought. Rex pushed the throttle forward and wiped the speeder around for another pass around the island. The speeder swooped down and sailed across the grassy plain just outside the city.

"I like how she handles." Rex commented. "Do you think Thull can buy one of these for all the clones? I'm sure that'll get them to stay for a while longer." He said with a sidelong smirk.

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up boss." She returned the smirk. "The price for ten thousand X-34s would be enough to build another city on top of this one."

Rex whistled. "That much, huh?"

A few kilometers ahead the city burned brightly in the night with thousands of individual lights. Rex looked at it for a long time and began to wonder.

"How do you think this whole thing will play out?" Rex asked Lyn without taking his gaze away from the city.

Lyn shrugged. "Since I'm a bit of an optimist I'd say the clones are going to like this place. I can see a hundred more colonies like this one spring up across the galaxy in years to come."

Rex shook his head. "I meant the whole situation with the Imperium and the rest of the galaxy. You know what they're doing will eventually provoke the Republic and Separatist to take action."

"Yes I know. But I have faith in people like Grand Admiral Yularen and Senator Mu'Val. They've been keeping the system safe so far and everyone seems happy." There was a hesitance detectable in her voice.

"What about the Empress?" Rex asked.

"What about her?"

"Do you trust her?"

Lyn paused and sunk into her seat a little. "I want to but I've never had the honor of seeing her. In fact no one except her advisers knows what she even looks like. The citizens of the Imperium are uncertain of her ability to rule but the Overseer Council claims she's been running the show for years."

"I don't blame you," Rex grunted. "Hard to follow someone who you don't know,"

"Exactly," Lyn perked up, the corners of her lips curling up into a smile. "Which is why you're going to make a great leader to the both the clones and the other people of the Colony."

Rex fell silent. He never did want to be any sort of leader of than a military commander but he was the best person around to do the job. And Captain Rex of the 501st Legion always got the job done.

A few moments of still silence passed with nothing but the hum of the speeder's engines to be heard.

He then finally said, "Null City,"

Lyn tipped her chin at him. "An interesting name. Care to explain?"

"The Null troopers were the first clones to ever be made from Jango Fett. Even though they were too independent and volatile for the Kaminoan to control they're considered legends in the Grand Army. You can say there more like icons as no one has ever been able to match their performance and efficiency in combat." Rex explained.

"I bet you'd come close boss," Lyn complimented with a smile. "And naming the city after fiercely independent clones sounds good to me." She reached into her shoulder bag, which she carried everywhere, and pulled out a datapad. "Want to make it official?"

"Sure, where do I sign?" Rex said rolling his eyes at the sight of more documents he had to go through.

"First, let's have some dinner." Lyn retorted with a smirk, folding her arms around the datapad and pressing it against her chest to deny him access to it. "And take me somewhere nice too. I don't like cheap men." She said with a wink.

Rex sighed, giving up all hope of ever understanding the Twi'lek, or women in general. _This will never work, but I could at least try… for the boy's sake and nothing else, _he thought to himself. Lyn was certainly distracting indeed...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**You don't have to be force-sensitive to guess where this is going. What do you all think of Rex developing a relationship that he will feel conflicted of having? It would certainly create conflict within Rex as he would be divided between the colony and the Republic. **

**So this was a "clone chapter" as I like to call it. This is what I'll basically do from here on out: each chapter will be focused on one of the three main characters (Ahsoka, Yularen, Rex) with each developing their own plots which are concurrent with each other. Every few chapters there will be a chapter that has two or all three together in it. Those will be the more important chapters. Tell what you think of this form of writing.**

**And as for your response to the last chapter here's my verdict: Yes to Ahsoka and Lux expressing a little emotion for each other. (Not really enough to call it "Luxsoka" but a subtle amount.) No to Anakin and Padme dropping in as that would add a layer of complexity which this story doesn't need I believe. And it's going to be an outstanding yes for Grievous coming into the story. What do you think will happen next?**

**Next chapter is going to be one of the "coming together" episodes where I'll make sure the three main characters are in it. Lux will be in it along with a friend of his. Can you guess who his friend is? ;) (And it's not Ahsoka. She's already in it as a main character in case you've forgotten.)**

**Till next time my fantastic audience,**

**Xander867**


End file.
